Au coeur de l'hiver
by Pilou
Summary: One shot cadeau pour une amie... Fin alternative pour ceux qui n'auraient pas aimé celle proposée par l'anime. Au coeur de l'hiver, Van réfléchit à tout ce qui lui est arrivé depuis sa rencontre avec Hitomi sur Gaia.


Le feu crépite doucement dans la cheminée, mais un craquement plus sec dû à une bûche le fait sursauter. Hypnotisé par les flammes et leur sombre danse, il s'était pris à rêver. Avec un soupir, le jeune homme fait jouer ses épaules et se lève, les jambes raides. Tant de choses se sont passées… Il ne sait plus guère où donner de la tête ces temps-ci.

Une servante s'approche discrètement, prête à le satisfaire, mais un léger signe de la main la fait reculer. Ce soir, le roi de Fanélia n'a envie de rien. Ou plutôt, si. Prendre l'air lui fera du bien. Il enjambe la jeune fille-chat qui dort à même le sol, enroulée dans une couverture épaisse. Merle est bien gentille, mais parfois, sa compagnie lui pèse. Il est heureux toutefois de constater qu'avec le retour de la paix, cette dernière a retrouvé son entrain ordinaire.

La porte grince, un garde à moitié endormi ouvre un œil. On ne lui barrera pas le passage, pas à lui. Après tout… il est le roi.

Mais s'agit-il là d'une charge qu'il désirait vraiment ? Bien souvent, la bile lui monte aux lèvres lorsqu'il tente de s'imaginer à quoi aurait ressemblé le royaume, eût Folken pris la tête de celui-ci. Le jeune homme ne peut s'empêcher de s'avouer amèrement qu'il donnerait tout ce qu'il a aujourd'hui pour entendre de nouveau la voix de son frère. Oh, rien qu'un conseil, un tout dernier...

Mais il n'est plus là. Il n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs… Tous sont partis. Mirana et Allen les premiers ont rejoint la cour d'Astria, à Palace, emmenant dans leur sillage la troupe bruyante de soldats qui mettait tant d'animation à la fois dans les rues et dans les couloirs du palais. Dryden, le marchant rusé, a disparu depuis plusieurs mois en quête de nouvelles richesses et de nouveaux pactes commerciaux à établir dans des contrées lointaines. Ne restent ici que Merle et l'homme-taupe. La raison pour laquelle le vieil homme était resté lui avait tout d'abord paru obscure. Pourquoi demeurer, alors que tout lui paraît si terne ? Interrogé sur le sujet, la taupe a pris son temps pour répondre, mesurant le poids de ses paroles.

_Il faut souvent du temps pour tailler un diamant et montrer au grand jour ce qu'il est réellement. Si on va trop vite, alors on risque de le fendre. Et si on ne fait pas attention à ce qui nous entoure, alors il y a beaucoup de diamants qui resteront cachés, pensant qu'on ne les mérite pas assez pour qu'ils se montrent…_

Devant son air songeur, il avait éclaté de rire et pris un air bête.

_Mais je ne suis qu'un pauvre voleur, alors que saurais-je de toutes ces choses ?_

Qui l'aurait cru si philosophe ? Depuis leur conversation, le jeune homme l'a bien souvent aperçu, un maillet à la main, en train de river un volet à une fenêtre, ou de fixer une tuile récalcitrante sur un toit. Car Fanélia se reconstruit petit à petit. Déjà, les grands hangars mis à la disposition des familles sans foyer se vident… La population est heureuse, et travaille avec ardeur à redonner la splendeur d'autrefois à la grande cité. Il semblerait bien qu'au final, il n'y ait que lui qui trouve à se plaindre. Mais sa vie manque de sel. D'aventures. De disputes, de cris, de rires et de larmes. De chaleur humaine tout simplement.

Le sujet est d'ailleurs délicat. Deux mois plus tôt, il a reçu une visite d'Allen, lequel a repris son poste de chevalier céleste en attendant de convaincre le roi Aston de lui accorder la main de sa fille. Il fallait voir avec quelle difficulté le jeune homme avait délivré son message ! Car le roi d'Astria proposait la main de sa fille cadette, Mirana Sara, au roi de Fanélia. Il n'a pas été dupe une seule seconde de l'air tranquille qu'affichait au départ le chevalier, sans doute en proie aux pires conflits intérieurs. Il faut avouer qu'un mariage royal entre les deux pays est une promesse assurée de paix pour les années à venir. Mais il a voulu le tranquilliser au plus vite et de manière la plus honnête qui soit. Non, Mirana ne l'intéressait pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais intéressée. Piqué, Allen avait levé la tête, prêt à répliquer, mais le sourire de son interlocuteur lui avait rappelé un souvenir douloureux, et il avait baissé la tête à nouveau, pensif, et avait fait tournoyer le vin couleur d'ambre dans son verre.

_Tu sais… je m'excuse de t'avoir fait souffrir. Mais je ne regrette rien. Pas même de l'avoir embrassée sur le pont cette nuit-là._

Il avait tressailli. L'image évoquée avait fait remonter une blessure profonde, une de plus.

_Je ne désire pas en parler._

L'autre avait compris. Après tout, Hitomi n'était plus là. Oh, prononcer son nom ! Quel affreux déchirement dans sa poitrine !

Le roi de Fanélia se crispe. Sur son visage, un rictus naît, et ses poumons semblent soudain incapables de se remplir. Respirer lui fait mal. Penser lui donne le tournis. Quand cela cessera t'il donc ?

Ce soir-là, les quelques conseils d'Allen n'ont pas amélioré la situation.

_Tu sais… quand Marlène est partie… j'ai cru que ma vie allait s'arrêter. J'ai même prié les dieux pour qu'elle s'arrête._

Il ne désirait pas en entendre plus, mais le chevalier a continué :

_C'est mon rôle de protecteur du peuple qui m'a permis de tenir. Mes engagements envers ces centaines de gens que je devais protéger._

_Allen…_

Il a bien essayé de l'interrompre, mais en vain.

_Tu es l'héritier d'un royaume, Van. Or, tu te dois de fonder une lignée pour le transmettre. Afin que pareille atrocité ne se produise plus jamais._

Il attrape une poignée de neige fraîche et la presse contre sa bouche. Les murs cessent de tanguer peu à peu, et sa vision se fait plus claire. La lune principale éclaire la contrée d'une lumière pâle, et à ses côtés, Gaia se fait discrète.

Longtemps, il s'est demandé comment sa vie était. Là-bas. Le peu qu'il avait aperçu de sa ville l'avait intrigué. Avant de partir, elle lui avait offert son « léctércédé ». Avec stupeur, il avait découvert qu'un véritable orchestre se cachait dans cette petite boîte de métal. Chaque soir, il s'était endormi ainsi, en fredonnant le refrain de la dernière chanson. Puis l'appareil avait cessé de fonctionner. Incapable de comprendre pourquoi, il avait dû se passer de ce réconfort là aussi. Les liens, qu'il avait cru indestructibles, et qui la rattachait à lui, ne cessaient de se briser.

Quant à fonder une famille… la même rengaine avait fleuri parmi ses conseillers. On avait peur qu'une vacance sur le trône ne déclenche de nouveau le malheur. D'Elise Aston à la duchesse douairière d'un lointain duché, on lui avait passé en revue toutes les filles à marier du royaume et pressé d'en choisir une. Il n'avait pu s'y résoudre pour l'instant, et à force de faire la sourde oreille, les ducs avaient abandonné l'idée. Mais il était certain que sous peu, certains referaient leur apparition avec des cadeaux et des promesses d'alliances juteuses…

Son regard se porte sur la forêt, là bas, par delà les murailles de la capitale. C'est là-bas que repose le corps de Folken, sous une dalle de marbre blanc. Il s'y rend souvent pour méditer. Enfin, c'est du moins ce qu'il fait croire. Car son frère est en réalité le seul témoin de son chagrin et de sa colère. C'est à la pierre immaculée qu'il chuchote sa peine, c'est sur elle que tombent ses larmes.

Des flocons se sont collés à ses cheveux, mêlant leur blancheur à la noirceur de ceux-ci. Le jeune roi secoue la tête, à la fois pour chasser sa mélancolie et le froid. Il est resté trop longtemps dehors. Il est temps de retourner se pelotonner auprès de la cheminée… Un dernier soupir laisse apparaître un nuage de fumée qui s'effiloche dans la nuit noire et le jeune homme tourne les talons, frissonnant et s'éloigne à grands pas.

Il s'engouffre dans l'escalier, manque de rater une marche, se rattrape, la main posée sur le mur humide. Il y a quelque chose dans l'air ce soir… un parfum, une odeur, à la fois familière et lointaine… Il accélère le pas. L'odeur est épicée, chaude, amicale, réconfortante. Il presse encore son allure et pénètre dans la grande salle qu'il a quitté voilà des heures.

Et soudain, son cœur bondit. Cette silhouette, là-bas, qui grelotte sous un drap de lin… Sa bouche s'entrouvre mais il est incapable d'émettre le moindre son désormais. Sa tête s'embrume. Alors son corps prend le contrôle, ses jambes l'amènent devant la cheminée. Il reconnaît le parfum, maintenant. Son parfum.

Elle lève les yeux.

_Van… _

Oh, entendre son nom. Il n'y a qu'elle pour prononcer son nom de cette manière… Il s'élance, tombe à genoux et la serre dans ses bras.

_Hitomi…_

Il vit, le sang coule de nouveau dans ses veines, c'est le printemps au cœur de l'hiver. Ce parfum ! Il baisse la tête, écarte quelques mèches brunes qui lui cache les yeux de sa bien-aimée, des yeux d'émeraude qui pétillent comme les flammèches du feu.

Alors il fait quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais fait auparavant. Paupières fermées, ses lèvres cherchent celles de la jeune femme.

Une soubrette ensommeillée se hâte dans le couloir. Le maître est rentré il y a quelques minutes, et elle devrait déjà être auprès de lui, prête à le servir. Mais une fois la porte poussée, le spectacle offert à ses yeux la fait se détourner, sur la pointe des pieds et le sourire aux lèvres.

Enlacés et souriants, le jeune maître Van et sa compagne Hitomi dorment à poing fermés, enroulés dans une couverture devant l'âtre.


End file.
